Such a spherical plain bearing with associated sealing unit is previously known from DE 299 00 907 U1. As is clear from FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 and the associated description, a sealing unit is arranged in a groove in the outer ring of a spherical plain bearing, which sealing unit rests rubbingly against the spherically curved outer surface of the inner ring. Said sealing unit consists of an angular support, which is connected to the resilient sealing body, which rests in turn rubbingly against the outer surface of the inner ring. The sealing body is received at its outer end by means of a projection by the continuous groove in the outer ring and comprises a single sealing lip pointing in the direction of the inner ring, said sealing lip resting with two rubbing sealing edges against the inner ring. The third rubbing sealing edge is connected directly to the sealing body and is therefore relatively rigid. All three successive sealing edges rest simultaneously against the spherically curved outer surface of the inner ring, the prestress being approximately identical. These sealing edges are therefore worn uniformly, which is not advantageous from a sealing standpoint.